Life With You - Miraculous Ladybug
by Moonwa1ker
Summary: When Marinette's parents die in a car crash, she has to move in with someone new. But, could that someone really be Adrien Agreste? Could she really get lucky enough to have such an amazing person in her life? Drama, Romance, Eventual Reveal. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Ok, so I decided to start a new story after I found a story called **_**I'll Always Be There**_ **by SweetAgreste313 on Wattpad (link below):**

story/115449912-i%27ll-always-be-there-a-miraculous-ladybug

**and I found myself really like the concept of - What would happen if Marinette's parents died? So there's a few things I could do, have her move in with Adrien, or have her shoved in with Chloe. I decided to go with Adrien, but if you want to see a situation where Chloe and Marinette have to room together, let me know! Anyways, enjoy~**

**P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters, to my everlasting disappointment. **

\- Chapter 1 -

**Marinette**

Music blasts out the car window as we drive through France's countryside, heading for London where I am a finalist in a fashion competition. I smile as I think of my design - a red, long sleeve t-shirt paired with a cuffed, black leather jacket and medium length black skirt. I have all the patterns drawn up already, but all contestants have to make their outfits at the competition to ensure no one cheats. I start humming along to the song as I quietly dream about winning, and a grin splits my face.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts as I hear Tikki let out a startled cry as we suddenly swerve to the left, my mother frantically trying to avoid hitting someone who recklessly drove through a red light, and then… everything seems to almost freeze, the world moving so slowly I can count each individual piece of glass as it flies through the air. I watch as my whole world crumbles around me, just as the hood of the car buckles.

I am faintly aware of screaming, maybe it's my own, maybe it's my parents, but I can't tell as everything slams into place again, with our car ending upside down, and as I'm suspended in the air, I can see Tikki frantically calling my name, trying to get me to… to… I… I… I can't… remem… My vision is fuzzy, my head is pounding, and when a delayed airbag goes off in my face, I black out.

I feel pain. I feel excruciating, numbing, world-consuming pain. That's all I can comprehend. There's nothing else as it overwhelms me, hitting me harder than a truck. I let out an agonized groan, and suddenly I notice I'm being moved. I feel a mask slip over my face, and as I suck in whatever is in it, I feel… tired. Like I just need to sleep, and all these problems, all my pain, will go away. _Tikki… I… I need… Tikki… _I struggle to think straight as drugs take over my system, and everything fades away once more.

I shiver, feeling cold, and shift in my bed, snuggling in deeper. I feel sunlight on my face, and sigh, knowing I have to get up now. But, when I open my eyes, I am met with blinding, bright lights glaring down at me. I squint against them, when I hear a rustling noise next to me. Blinking in confusion, I look over to see Adrien slumped over in a seat next to me. I start to bolt up, startled, when a pounding headache slams into me. I visibly wince, and Adrien stirs. Confused, I ask, "Wha- What's g-g-going on? Wh- Where am I?" then mentally slap myself for all the stuttering.

Adrien just looks at me, shocked, before looking away. "You… you don't remember?"

"Remember wha-" I cut off myself as it all comes rushing back. The glass. The blood. The car. I choke back a sob, and Adrien instantly is by my side, comforting me. I just cry harder, and he pulls me close to his chest. I feel his warmth, and do my best to calm down, but I can't. I feel a hand on my cheek, and look up to meet Adrien's startlingly green eyes. He wipes my tears from my cheek, and I let myself stay with him, like that, until my tears eventually dry. But… as I look around… "Where are my parents?"

Adrien looks pained, unsure of what to say, when Alya and Nino burst in. "MARINETTE!" Alya screams, before she runs to me, but before she can throw herself on me, Adrien warns her, "I wouldn't. She has multiple broken bones." Alya screeches to a halt, just inches in front of me, before she carefully leans over to hug me. I sigh regretfully as Adrien pulls away, and Alya replaces him. I feel something start to splatter on my shoulders, and I look to see Alya is crying. "Alya? What's wrong? Where are my parents?"

For some reason, this just makes her cry harder, and as I look around, bewildered, I start to panic. "Are they… are they hurt to? Guys, _please_, where are they?!"

The trio look at eachother, then at me. Nino sighs, and quietly walks up to me before sitting on my bed. "Look, just know, no matter what comes next, we all love you and support you. Marinette… your parents… your parents are _dead_."

I freeze. Surely I couldn't have heard him right. Surely there was some mistake. My parents _couldn't_ be dead, because _I wasn't_, because I was _right here_, and yet… I knew I had heard right. I knew it was true. I screw my eyes shut, but tears leak out anyway. "Oh, girl… I'm so sorry…" Alya murmurs. I feel numb. I can barely breath. I push them off me, and take a deep, shuddering breath, before I break, shattering into a million little pieces. _Maman… Papa… I'm so sorry… I… I can't do this without you!_ I just sit there, trying to not let my pieces scatter, and as I'm crying, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to once again find my friends around me. I lean into them, crying harder, before I choke back one last sob, and take a deep breath. And then another. And another. As I breath, I realize, _where's Tikki?!_ I need them to get out of here, I need them gone, I need to find Tikki!

I cough, and say I'm exhausted, if they would be so kind as to wait outside for a bit and let me have some time to myself for a nap, and they nod. The last thing I see before the door closes, is Adrien's pained expression as he looks at me.

As soon as I hear the click of the door, I look around, and quietly call out, "Tikki! Tikki! Tikki, where are you?"

Nothing. I start to panic. I can't lose her to, not after I just lost my parents, I just _can't_. I start to cry once more, it seems as though I just can't stop today, when I hear it.

"Mari… Marinette! I'm *cough* I'm here…"

"Tikki!? Tikki are you ok? Tikki, where are you?"

"I-"

She quiets as Chat enters the room through my window. _Thank god_, I think. _Chat can take Tikki to Master Fu, and heal her. _I subtly motion for Tikki to sneak out the window. _Meet Chat outside_ I mouth. _Tell him to take you to the healer. _She gives me a concerned look, before gently flying out. I watch, worried she won't have enough strength to fly, but she makes it, and rests on a nearby tree branch.

"Chat? What are you doing here?"

_Chapter 1 End_

**Sorry it's so short, but I felt this was the perfect place to end Chapter 1, and next chapter I will be picking up starting from Adrien's point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **

**P.S. I still don't own Miraculous Ladybug, though one can dream.**

\- Chapter 2 -

**Adrien**

"Hey - kid. Wake up, it's urgent!" Plagg frantically whispers in my ear. I groan, rolling over, and check my phone.

"Plagg, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at-"

I'm cut off as Plagg shouts "MARINETTE GOT IN A CAR CRASH!"

I bolt upright, and immediately spring into action - "Plagg, Claws Out!"

I don't even stop to think, I just do. I run so fast, my feet barely touch the ground, but I come crashing to a halt once I realize - I don't know _where_ her car crashed. So, I quickly pull out my baton and check the news, I mean, how else would Plagg have known? I stumble as I'm running, seeing that her car crashed nearly 30 miles away. I shrug it off, after all, Ladybug and I travel farther than that all the time just to catch one measly Akuma. I run faster, pushing myself harder, jumping farther. I can't get there fast enough. As soon as I arrive, I see the whole place taped off with the classic yellow police stuff. I ignore it, and just duck under it as I run up to the nearest person.

"Where is she?" I demand. They blink, and start to ask who, when I shout "MARINETTE! Where is Marinette?!" They point a shaky finger over to the wrecked vehicle, and I don't hesitate as I run to it, and start sifting through the glass and rubber, making my way towards it. I suck in a breath as I see her. She's covered in blood, her broken form hanging down from her seat, and I can barely see her chest moving. I try to open the door, desperate to get to her, but it's shut tight. I growl, and, using all my strength, rip it off its hinges and toss it aside, not caring where it lands. I tentatively pull her out of the rubble, and that's when I realize - the whole front half of the car is crumpled. Her parents are dead. I don't let myself cry - not yet. I need to get Mari safe, I _need_ her to live. She can't die on me, she's the only one who's ever there for me. Before people can interject, I take off with her, cradling her to my chest, and dash to the nearest hospital knowing I can get her there faster than any of them.

I bolt into the emergency room, and shout for a doctor. He stumbles in shock as he sees me, but quickly gather their wits as they take in the wounded girl in my arms.

I decide it would be better, and easier to explain, to be my civilian self if I want to stay around Marinette. So, I run out of the hospital, and pretend to run off to do more heroic deeds, when in reality, I just swing around the building, let go of my transformation, and walk right back inside. The doctors look just as surprised as when I walked in as Chat, if not more, but ignore them and anxiously ask to see Marinette. They nod, dumbfounded, and quietly lead me to the waiting room. "You'll have to stay here, she's in surgery at the moment, but when she wakes, you can be the first person to see her," they say.

I sigh, but agree for now. As the time ticks by, I start to get more and more nervous. _What if something went wrong? What if she's… she's… _

"Adrien, don't go there," Plagg whispers from inside my shirt. "Look, I'm not like Tikki - I'm not good with this type of stuff, but I do know, you just can't go there. If you do, you go past the point of no return."

I nod numbly. I bolt up as a nurse comes out of the surgical room. "Don't worry -she's ok. She'll just need rest, but she's on the road to recovery," they say.

I let out a sigh of relief. "When will she be taking visitors?" I ask.

"Not for a few days."

_A few DAYS?!_

"Please, I need to see her before then!" I beg.

The doctor gives me the side-eye, but then relents. "Ok, you can stay with her until she wakes up, but we'll be watching you, Agreste."

I bristle slightly at the implication, but ignore it and just say, "Thank you so much!"

A few hours after the surgery and Marinette has been moved into a more permanent room, they let me in. My breath catches as I see her: Her ribs are wrapped in thick bandages, her head sporting a small wrap as well, and that's not even the worst part. Her left leg is now in a bulky cast, and I can hardly imagine that being comfortable. I shake my head to clear it, and then go to sit down in the visitors chair. After the doctors leave, I decide I should probably make a few phone calls - after all, no one knows what happened besides there was a crash.

After finishing explaining to worried friends what happened, I let out a sigh and put my head between my knees. "Kid, you should get some rest. You look awful," Plagg says.

"But what about Mari? I want to be awake for when she wakes up!" I retort.

"Yeah, well, by the looks of it you're either going to fall asleep willingly or not. I say you should cut your losses and just take a nap."  
I sigh. I _was _pretty tired, so a quick nap couldn't hurt…

I wake up to the sound of rustling fabric, and I look over to find Marinette blinking sleepily. She immediately tries to sit up, but winces and eases back down. "Wha- What's g-g-going on? Wh- Where am I?" she asks.

I stare at her. _She doesn't know?_ "You don't… remember?" I ask slowly.

"Remember wha-" she cuts herself off, and I see a look of pure horror cross her face, before she bursts into tears. Without thinking, I get up and sit next to her, quietly comforting her. As she starts to cry harder, I pull her close to my chest, and rub her back in soothing circles like my mother used to for me. She looks up at me with those big, beautiful sky-blue eyes, and I gently wipe the tears from her sweet face, before pulling her against me once more. She shudders slightly, and eventually her tears dry as she stops crying. Then, she looks at me once more, and quietly asks, "Where are my parents?"

I freeze, and I start trying to find a way to tell her, when I am saved by Nino and Alya bursting into the room. "MARINETTE!" she yells. I stop Alya just inches before she can crush Marinette in a hug. "I wouldn't," I warn. "She has multiple broken bones." Alya huffs, then carefully leans over to hug Marinette. I feel a twinge as I pull away from her, and watch as the two girl hug each other, Alya crying, Mari offering what comfort she can before… "Alya, where are my parents?"

Alya just cries harder, causing Marinette to get flustered. "What's wrong? You guys, _please_, what's going on? Are they… are they hurt to?" she whispers the last part, her voice trailing off.

I brace myself, before Nino quietly says, "Look, just know, no matter what comes next, we all love you and support you." Marinette just looks at him, confused. "Marinette… your parents… your parents are _dead_."

She freezes, before pushing Alya off of her. I can see her lip quiver as this sinks in, and can see her face scrunch up in pain before she starts to cry again. Just like last time, I go to her and offer comfort, but this time, Nino and Alya are here as well. I here Alya whisper something, and we just stay together until suddenly Marinette coughs furiously. She sputters out "Ah! Um… I'm ok just… tired! Yeah, tired. Would you mind, uh, leaving me here to take a nap?"

I look at her closely, and quickly realize sure, she could be tired, but there's something else. She looks distressed. "Sure…" I say slowly, before following Nino and Alya out the door. I give Marinette one last concerned look before it closes.

I find myself in the janitor's closet, about to transform into Chat Noir, when Plagg interrupts me. "Adrien… what _are_ you doing?" I sigh, before quietly muttering, "Well, I'm _trying _to transform, before _someone_ interrupted me. But, if you really must know, I'm going back to see Marinette."

"But she's going to be asleep! Why bother?" Plagg complains.

I sigh again, before quickly explaining. "Look, she might _claim _to be tired, but that's not what's really happening. She looked stressed, and freaked out. She needs someone to be there for her, or she might go crazy stuck in her own head," I say, before looking away. "Listen, when I lost my mother, I was devastated. And, on top of that, no one was there for me. I had to deal with it myself, and I almost lost it. But Marinette… well, she just lost _both_ of her parents, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let her go through that alone. Now Plagg, Claws Out!"

For once, Plagg shuts up and does what I say without complaint. I quietly crack open the closet door, and once the coast is clear, sneak out. I quickly wind up outside, trying to figure out how to get to Marinette unnoticed. After all, she just lost her parents, and if a superhero visits her press will be soon to follow and… she just doesn't need that right now. So that's how I find myself slipping through her hospital room's window. Taking just one look at her, I know I was right. She looks even worse than before, her brow furrowed in a frown as she's clearly upset. However, as soon as she sees me, she perks up ever so slightly. She looks almost… relieved.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"What, can't a knight visit his purr-incess?" I muse. She huffs at the pun, but smiles ever-so-slightly. I take that as a good sign.

"Wait… how did you…"

"Know you were in the hospital _and _what room you were in? Well, I _was _the one to save you and bring you here, y'know."

"You-you were?" she says, surprised.

I grin at her. "What kind of knight would I be if I didn't save my princess every now and then?"

She smiles gratefully, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey… uh… Chat? What happened to my parents?" she asks hesitantly.

I suck in a breath, before slowly saying, "They… they were already gone by the time I got there. The whole front half of your car was crushed, and I barely got you out. You're lucky to have even survived."

"I don't _feel _lucky," she murmurs.

"Hey, I know it's hard…" I trail off. Ladybug doesn't like us going into our personal lives but… Marinette needs me right now. "When I was younger, I lost my mother. She just up and left. I'm not going to tell you that it's ok, because it's _not_. It hurts. It still hurts. And it probably will continue hurting."

She looks up at me, bewildered. I've never gone into great detail about my life with anyone, especially as my hero alter-ego.

"But even though it hurts, we still are here." I continue. "We still live, we still breath, and we move on. I know it seems impossible now, but it does get easier. I promise - Cat's Honor."

She just blinks up at me, staring slightly, before slowly nodding. "It's just… it hurts _so much_… and… oh my god," she says. "I'm an orphan!"

Tears trail down her face, carving rivers in her features. I sit down next to her, and offer a tentative hug. She immediately throws her arms around me, and snuggles close, seeking comfort. "Oh, Chat! What will I do?" she frets. I just hug her tighter, soothing her. I feel her shudder as sobs wrack her body, but don't say anything and just let her pour out her emotions. My heart breaks a little with each gut-wrenching sob she lets out. It's awful to see her like this, she's such a kind, caring soul, she _never _should have to deal with this kind of pain. She shifts slightly in my arms, and gently lays her head on my chest. I stiffen, not quite enough for her to notice, before gently resting my own head on top of hers. I hear her sniffle, and she shudders as she chokes back another sob. I bury my nose in her hair and we stay like that for awhile until eventually her breathing evens out, and then starts to slow. I look down at her to find she's asleep in my arms. I gently lower her back down into the bed, before tucking her in.

As I'm stepping out the window I hear a small voice.

"Adrien…" I hear Marinette mumble sleepily.

I stumble, almost falling out the window, before blushing furiously and whipping around to find Marinette still sound asleep. _Maybe I'm just hearing things? _I quickly shake my head, trying to clear it of what _obviously _isn't possible, before stepping fully out and shutting the window firmly behind me. _Besides, I'm in love with My Lady, no one else. _I try not to think of the implications of what just happened, but my thoughts are quickly disrupted.

"Chat Noir?" a small red and black kwami coughs, before slowly floating towards me. "Ch-chat I nee… need your help."

I blink in surprise. _What is Ladybug's kwami doing here? _I clear my thoughts quickly, and scoop up the injured thing.

"Wait… what are you doing here? Why do you need my help?" I question.

"Chat… I need you to… take me to… Master Fu…" the kwami says, shivering.

"I… I don't know where he is," I say helplessly.

"That's… that's ok… I do…"

A little while later, I find myself in a small chinese healing center with Master Fu sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating quietly.

"Hello, Adrien" Fu says, startling me. I didn't think he noticed me coming in. "No need to stay as Chat, you can detransform now."

"Claws In," I mumble. Plagg bursts out of the ring, and immediately flies straight to Tikki.

"TIKKI! Oh no… NO! What did you _do?!_" the little red kwami eyes him before sighing. She doesn't respond.

"Master Fu, please, _heal her!_" Plagg begs. Yes, you heard me, _begs_. I've never seen him do anything so selfless before, after all he only cares about himself and camembert. Fu smiles to himself, before asking me to lower Tikki onto the pillow he was sitting on. I do as he says, and watch curiously as he performs some sort of Ancient Chinese ritual on her. Once it's over, she seems just fine, honestly maybe even better than before because she's certainly perkier than Plagg is. Plagg lets out a sigh of relief, and goes to hug her. Tikki squeaks, and then uncertainly hugs him back.

I watch this all with quiet interest, before turning to the little kwami. "So… now that you're healed… what happened to you? Why were you hurt so badly?" I ask.

"I… I don't remember. I think I was hit really hard, because I must have blacked out…"

"Wait, WHAT? Where's Ladybug then? Is she ok? Why didn't she take you to Fu? Whe-"

Plagg cuts me off. "Kid, relax. Ladybug is ok. I know for a fact, we- uh… _I _saw her earlier today! Yeah!"

"Plagg… _where_ did you see her? I've been with you all day."

Plagg gulps, and quickly shuts his mouth. "Ladybug is ok!" Tikki cuts in. "She just got a broken leg. My Ladybug _is _rather clum-" She slams her mouth shut to. I sigh, before looking away knowing that they won't reveal Ladybug's identity. "Alright. Fine. But how do we purify Akuma's if Ladybug isn't here? After all, she's the only one who can." I ask.

They look at each other thoughtfully, before saying "You _could _capture the Akuma in a jar. It's been done in the past when Ladybug got injured to the point she can no longer fight. We can set up a place for you to drop off the Akuma for Ladybug to purify. Just drop the Akuma back here - Master Fu will take care of the rest."

"Alright," I say. "So I just drop them off after battles?"

"Yep"

I nod. "Plagg say your goodbyes, 'cause we gotta go or my dad will kill me"

Plagg mumbles out a sheepish goodbye, and I transform once more before heading back home.

_Chapter 2 End_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Be prepared to have all of your Adrienette dreams come true. **

**P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters, but let's be honest if I did - Adrien and Marinette would already be together ;)**

\- Chapter 3 -

**Marinette**

I am once again blinded by the hospital lights as I wake up to a Nurse entering to give me lunch, when Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylene, Alya, Nino, and Adrien all come in. I send the nurse out of the room after she leaves my tray, and sit up before waving them over. "Here, we brought you presents!" Rose announces cheerfully as she shoves some yellow roses in my face. I take them and carefully set them in a vase on my bedside table. "The yellow is for friendship," she murmurs before pulling back. Juleka replaces her, shyly offering me a small sketchbook and pencils. "I-I thought you might… get… bored, you know… here!" she shoves them into my arms and quickly runs to Rose. Alix stalks up, and gruffly hands me a hand-made card covered in beautiful graffiti. "Here," she says before walking off. Mylene comes up, and quietly offers a rope bracelet. "Here, I made it for you. I haven't forgot about you helping Ivan and I… and I want you to be ok!" she says before Alya nearly pushes her out of the way in her eagerness to see me. We chat for awhile, and she hands me a plush black cat with wide, emerald eyes.

I stare at it for a moment, and I can't help but think of Chat Noir. "Alya… I don't know what to say. I love it! Thank you so much!" I hug her as best I can before carefully placing the little guy next to me. Nino walks up next to her, and grins as he sees me with the little cat plush. "I'm glad you like it, Marinette," he says before handing me a mixtape. "Here, I made you a playlist of all my favorite songs - plus some originals - for you to listen to." I smile up at them, and I start to feel a bit better.

"Hey, Marinette!" I squeak as Adrien makes his way over to us. "How are you feeling?"

"Be-better than yesterday! Th-thanks!"

He smiles, and I blush as he hands me his gift. He looks nervous as I unwrap it, and I gasp as I see its contents. "Adrien, how did you get this?" I ask as I marvel at the artfully crafted black knit hat with little cat ears sticking up.

I can't help but notice his blush, and smile to myself, before wincing. _I shouldn't be happy… I can't be happy… my parents… _I sniffle, and a tear rolls down my face. "What's wrong?" Adrien asks, concerned. "Is it _that bad_?!"

"N-n-no! Of course not! I love you, GAH! IT! I LOVE IT!" I blush furiously and look away, and feel more tears fall. "It's just… my parents… I am so grateful for you all but… I have nowhere to go, no parents to see, nothing." I take a deep breath. "Since… since they died I… I'm getting the bakery, and none of my relatives can help me… it's going to get shut down, and I honestly might end up… homeless." I can't help it, I just utterly burst into tears. My friends look bewildered for a second, before they jump into action. "No, no! Mari, no girl… It's going to be ok! You'll figure something out…" Alya murmurs.

"Hey, Marinette, I'm so sorry but I have to go home now, but I'll visit soon, ok?"

I nod numbly, I didn't want him to go but… how could I tell him that? So, I just watch as he walks out.

**Adrien**

_This is what Ladybug would do_, I think to myself. _I have to do this for Marinette. I can't just let her go homeless when I have a giant house with so much space, yet so few people. I just can't let that happen. Not to a good friend. Yep. Friend. Nothing else. I'm just lonely and want a friend to move in… who's a girl… and really pretty… and kind… NO! Focus! Think of Ladybug! You love Ladybug, no one else!_

I find myself having a mental debate about why I decided Marinette should move in with me. Ok, cool, whatever reason I want her to move in, now I have to convince my dad. Now _that _will be the hard part. I take a deep breath, before knocking on my dad's office door. "Come in," I hear him say. I shyly step in, and say, "Hey… uh, Dad? Do you have a moment?"

"Not right now, Son."

I sigh. Typical. "Please, it's really important. It's about Marinette."

"Who?"

"The girl who won your competition with her pigeon-themed derby hat," I say.

"Ah, her. She has potential, you know," he responds.

_Good_, I think. _This will make my job so much easier if he already likes her._

"So… uh, well, you heard she was in a car crash?"

"Yes, terrible thing. Her parents were both killed, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. So, about that. She doesn't have anywhere to live and-"

"Adrien, don't tell me you're thinking what I _think _you're thinking. If you are, it's a _no_," Gabriel says, exasperated.

"Well… uh… it's just we have so much space and… and she has no one else… She's been such a good friend to me, plus you know how it feels to have someone you love taken away, and she just lost _two _of her most loved people. She needs help, or she'll be homeless!" I blurt out. "Here, just look, she could maybe model or something, just _please _let her stay!"

His eyes narrow as I show him a picture of Marinette. "Those earrings… does she ever take them off?" he asks.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. I've never seen her without them. Why?"

"No reason. Alright, I'll think about it, but no promises, is that clear? You are dismissed."

I flop happily on my bed, and start planning immediately. "Plagg, can you believe it? Marinette is going to live with us!" I say happily.

"But your dad didn't sa-"

I ignore him. "We have to set up her room! She loves pink and fashion design, maybe we should do a pink room with some mannequins and-"

"ADRIEN! Kid! Your dad didn't even say _yes_, and even if he did, you're _Chat Noir_! She'll find out your secret identity!" Plagg cuts me off.

"Oh, please. Not even my own father knows, how would she find out?"

"Your 'father' doesn't give you the time of day," Plagg says bluntly. "Marinette isn't an idiot, and she cares about you. Don't you think she'll notice sooner or later?"

"But she needs help! She has no one, Plagg, how could I live myself if I let something so awful happen to the person I love?"

"Did you just say _looooooooove_?" Plagg asks, drawing out the word.

"I-uh-NO! No, she's just a friend! I must have been thinking about Ladybug or something…"

"Sure, kid. Whatever you need to tell yourself. Now, I'm hungry, how about some camembert?"

I sigh, before grinning at him and tossing him the smelly stuff. "Eat up, Pla-"

I'm cut off by a knock on my door. "Adrien? Your father wants to see you. He's made a decision," I hear Nathalie say.

If I wasn't nervous before, I am now. I feel my stomach squirm uncomfortably, and I can't help but think of what if my dad says _no_? What would happen to poor, sweet Marinette? How could I live with myself if I couldn't do anything for her? I found myself dragged back to reality as I arrive back in front of the door to my dad's office. _This is it_, I think. _This is when Marinette's fate is determined._

I steel myself, and step inside. "You called, Father?" I say.

"Yes. Adrien, I have made a decision. The girl can stay." I can hardly believe my ears. "It would be a shame to waste such a talent like hers on the street, and she might even be able to model with you, Adrien."

I just stare at him in shock. _Is this real? _"Th-Thank you!" I splutter.

"I suggest you go tell her what is happening. Nathalie will take care of setting up a room for her. Where do you think she would be most comfortable?"

"I-uh. Maybe the room across from mine?" I ask hopefully. "I mean - it has uh, really good view! Y-yeah. It has the best view," I say weakly.

Gabriel gives me the side-eye. "Alright then. Tell the girl what is happening, and bring Nathalie with you so she can choose some designs for the new room."

"Oh-uh, yeah! Sure! I'll go right now!"

"Nathalie, if you would be so kind…" Gabriel questions.

"Of course, Sir," Nathalie replies in her monotone voice. "Let's go, Adrien."

A few hours later Nathalie and I find ourselves outside of Marinette's room in the hospital. "Hey, Nathalie do you mind if I go in by myself first? I think it will be easier on her if I explain it to her before you come in to quest-uh I mean… discuss room decor!" I say.

"Of course."

I quietly crack open the door, and find Marinette once again asleep. I smile softly to myself, and head over to her bedside. "Mari," I say, shaking her gently. "Marinette? Wake up, sleepy head."

She groans. "Five more minutes…" I smile brightly at hearing her voice. "Marinette, hey, it's me. Adrien. I have something I have to tell you," I whisper.

"Adrien…" Marinette sighs dreamily, and snuggles against her pillow.

"Alright, enough of this!" Plagg says, diving out of my jacket before I can catch him, grabbing a pillow and lightly whacking Marinette with it before diving back into my jacket. He's so fast I can barely tell what happened, until Marinette bolts upright. "Adrien?" she squeaks. "Wh-wha-what are you doing here?!"

"Marinette, I have to tell you something. I know you're scared about being alone so… do you want to come live with me and my dad? My dad said it was ok, and you could be in the room across from me…" I continue to babble on while Marinette just stares open-mouthed at me.

"I-I… I uh… I'd get to live… with you? Well… I guess I really don't have anywhere else to go…" she sighs. "But… couldn't we figure something else out? I mean I'd hate to impose, or maybe you just see me as a burden-"

I quickly cut her off. "Mari, no. You are _never _a burden. I promise. I _want _you to come, I-uh… well it gets really lonely sometimes… it would be nice to have someone to talk to, especially someone as nice as you…" I turn away, blushing.

I sneak a look over at her, and find she too is furiously blushing. "We… uh… we could move you in as soon as you're out of the hospital… and, OH! Nathalie! I completely forgot about her!" I look sheepishly at the door. "Nathalie, you can come in!"

Marinette blinks in surprise as Nathalie walks in. "Hello, Marinette. I'm truly sorry for your loss…" she trails off, at a loss for words.

Marinette doesn't reply, just gives a sad smile.

"I was sent by Gabriel Agreste to discuss your living arrangements. You will be in the room across from Adrien, and seeing as you are currently hospitalized, I will be taking the liberty of setting up your room for you. If you don't mind, I'll be taking your things from your current room and moving them into your new one, as well as shopping for some new things. I was told to ask about your style, so what would you like in your new room?"

Marinette looks taken aback. "No… no you don't have to do that! Really! It's no big deal-ah!" she winces as she shifts slightly, clutching her side. "Ok… ok yeah you can move my stuff, but you really don't have to get me new things!"

"I insist."

"Alright… well if it's no trouble, I would like a pink room please! Oh, and some new mannequins - mine are getting old - along with some…"

I smile as I listen to Marinette talk about all the stuff she likes. I can still hardly believe this is reality, Marinette is going to be living with me!

_Chapter 3 End_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: ~~~**

**P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters, and if I did I would make myself a character so I can SPOIL THE WHOLE REVEAL for Adrien and Marinette and then get them together.**

\- Chapter 4 -

**Marinette**

_2 Weeks Later_

As I stand in front of the Agreste mansion, I can hardly believe what's happening. I've mostly healed by now, expect for my leg, which I need crutches for if I hope to walk. So, as I deftly swing my crutches forward and move with them, I find myself going through the front gates of a large manor. I've been here before, but this time feels different. After all, this is my new home. Tikki is in my pocket, while all my belongings were already moved in over the time I was recovering in the hospital. I got released a little while ago, but I was reluctant to leave the hospital. It felt like I was making everything too real. Like I was admitting I was an orphan, with no parents, no bakery. I bite back a few tears as I think of Mom and Dad, the wound still fresh. However, I quickly straighten up seeing as I'll be meeting Gabriel for the first time where I'll actually get to know him… I hope.

Adrien walks up behind me, and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile warmly at him, thinking of all he's done for me. Not only has he given me a new home, he's given me hope. Hope that I can continue at the same school, hope that I can stay in Paris, hope that things will be alright… eventually. Adrien has stayed with me every moment of every day he possibly could while I was still in the hospital, and I feel so grateful. I would have been so much worse off without him. He lessens the pain that comes with my parents deaths, and makes everything better.

"So, Marinette, what do you think?" Adrien asks as we go through the front doors and I truly take in the grandeur of his house for the first time. I'm taken aback by the large staircase because at one point it would have been a piece of cake to walk up, but now I have no clue how I'm going to navigate the mansion.

"It's… bigger than my old home for sure," I say, forcing a smile. "Though I'm not sure how I'll get up and down that many stairs at the moment," I comment, gesturing to my cast.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Here, just lean on me, I'll help you up," Adrien says, offering a hand to me. I take it, and with his help, I slowly make my way up the stairs. However, about halfway up, I trip on a step and tumble forward. Just inches before disaster, I feel strong arms wrap around me, stopping my fall. I look up, and find Adrien looking back. "Are you alright?" he asks, concern in his gaze.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I am. Thank you," I reply shakily.

"No problem," he responds. "I'm here to help you out."

We start back up the stairs, making it to the landing. I sigh in relief, and rest against the wall for a moment. This took a lot more out of me than I thought it would. _Look at you. You can swing gracefully around Paris, and yet here you are huffing after barely 10 stairs_, I think ruefully. I sigh again before carefully pushing myself off of the wall. Adrien is instantly by my side, helping me to resume climbing. I feel my breath come in short bursts, as though I've been running. I stare ahead wearily, my vision blurring slightly. I shake my head to clear it, and look forward again, focusing on each step. Suddenly, I feel as though I can't breath. I let out a small gasp of air, and feel myself falling once more. And, again, Adrien is there to catch me. He looks at me with concern, but my eyes don't focus. "Marinette! Hang in there, I'll get you to your room," Adrien says, panicked.

I feel myself lifted up as Adrien carries me up the stairs, my crutches laying forgotten. I'm fading in and out of reality, my head spinning through some kind of pain. It's awful, like knives stabbing into my stomach where I was hit the hardest by the crash, my head pounding, my body aching. I can faintly hear a door opening, and I'm momentarily blinded by the sunlight before something covers it. I see a faint outline swimming in my vision, before I black out.

_I wake with a jolt, feeling panicked. I feel hot tears streaming down my face, before I stumble out of bed on two short legs. Clumsily, I reach up for the door handle, stretching as far as I can before managing to catch it. I pull with all my might, and tumble backwards as it swings open. I blink, surprised, before shakily getting up and wobbling out of the room. I stumble through the hallway, looking around desperately. "Maman! Papa!" I call out. I finally find their door, but I can't reach this handle. It's just ever so slightly to high. "Mama! Papa!" I call out again, feeling the tears return. "H-help!" _

_The door creaks open, and I see my mom standing above me, looking disheveled. "Sweetie, it's 3:00- oh my god, are you alright?" Maman says. _

_I sniffle, before shaking my little head. "Oh, honey. Come on, it'll be alright. Was it a nightmare?" I nod quietly, my little fingers clutching her hand tightly, following her into her room. She lifts me onto the bed, careful not to wake Papa, saying, "It's alright. Tell you what, you can sleep in here tonight, ok?" _

"_T-thank you, Maman," I whisper._

_She smiles warmly at me, before climbing in bed and hugging me close. She smells of vanilla, cinnamon, along with a few other spices. I take a deep, shuddering breath, and bury into the covers. I sigh, resting my head against the pillows, and snuggle up to Maman. I let out a small sigh, feeling safe, warm, happy. As I drift off to sleep, I remember feeling Papa's hand reaching over and resting on my back… _

I blink slowly, and as my eyes adjust, I'm in an unfamiliar setting. I stifle a yawn before slowly sitting up. As I look around, I see a room with soft pink walls and a white ceiling. I find a white desk against one wall with a cork board above it, pictures of my friends pinned to it. I look to the next wall, and find a full workshop area with different fabrics, my design book, and lock-box holding my diary. The last wall has a walk-in closet, and I'm sitting my same bunk bed. As I look closer, I realize this is all my stuff but… the room is not mine. The wall with the desk has a large window overlooking a garden, and beautifully decorated curtains that are sheer white. I walk over to the window, and when I look past the gardens I can see the eiffel tower in the distance. It's a breathtaking view, and I'm mournful to turn around and start exploring more. I peak open the door, and come to a dead halt. I know where I am now. I'm in _Adrien Agreste's_ house. I cautiously look around, and then sneak over to where I know Adrien's room is. As it turns out, it's directly across from mine. How handy.

I quietly knock on the door. It opens almost immediately, and there he is. "Marinette! You're awake! I was so worried about you… I just wasn't sure what to do so I left you alone, figuring you'd probably need some rest," he says, smiling radiantly at me.

"Y-yeah. About that… what happened? I remember coming in, then trying to go up the stairs but something happened…" I say, still puzzled. Adrien's face pinches up, and he just says, "You… you were going up there stairs when all the sudden you tripped. I caught you, and we started going again but… I don't really know. Something happened, maybe you overexerted yourself after just coming home, but you looked like you were in a lot of pain. I had to carry you up the stairs… and you passed out."

"Y-you did?" _Wow, he must be strong,_ I can't help but think. _I mean I know I'm light and all but still to carry someone your size can't be easy. _

"Yeah," Adrien says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I… thank you!"

"Of course! I mean, you help people all the time, it's the least I can do."

I smile gratefully at him, before saying, "Ah, I almost forgot… plus I'm a little scared to ask, but what time is it now?"

"It's just around 5:00pm now, so we'll be having dinner soon. You woke up just in time!"

"It's 5:00?!" I say, before remembering something. "Wait, that room I woke up in, was it really mine?" I ask. It was at least two times the size of my original… how could it possibly be?

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Adrien asks, looking hopeful.

"I-I, yes! Yes, I like it. It's just-"

"You don't like it, do you."

"No! No, of course not! It's just that do I really deserve it? I mean… I'm just Marinette, and that room… well it's _huge_, not to mention filled with expensive decor I could never dream to afford-"

"Marinette," Adrien says, grabbing my hand. "Of course you deserve it. You deserve that, and so much more."

I blush furiously, before looking away. "I-I… thank you," I mumble.

"Of course! Anyways, I'm going to grab dinner and bring it up to you. I'm not risking you passing out again, and it's not like my dad is at dinner anyways," Adrien says bitterly. "I'll be right back."

And with that, he lets go of my hand, and walks off, presumably to the dining room. I just stand there, shocked. His life is so much different than mine. Wealthy family, one distant father… it's a miracle Adrien turned out as kind as he did. I feel my cheeks warm as I think of what he's currently doing for me. He's so sweet, and kind, and caring… I shake my head, clearing my head, clearing my thoughts. I decide, maybe it's time to explore. However, my body has other plans. As I start to sway on my feet, I hurriedly go to my room and sit on the bed, just in time. I feel as though my legs would have given out if I had stayed upright a second longer. Wait. _Where's my purse?! WHERE'S TIKKI?!_

"Tikki?" I whisper-call, in case Adrien is nearby.

"In here," a muffled voice replies. I look around, and spot my bad lying nearby on a spacious bedside table. I quickly open it, peering inside. "Are you ok? Do you need some cookies?" I whisper.

"Yes, please! I'm starving," Tikki admits.

"Alright, I'll do what I can," I say quietly, before quickly shutting the bag as Adrien enters.

"Here you go, Marinette," Adrien says, offering me a plate heaped full of some of the most delicious looking food I've ever seen. My mouth starts to water, and I take the food gratefully. As I take my first bite, I moan in delight. "This is amazing!" I say around chewing.

Adrien looks sheepish, before saying, "Well… I mean my dad _did _hire some of the best chefs money could buy… so I mean, I hope it is."

"These chefs certainly live up to expectations!" I say enthusiastically.

Smiling, Adrien starts on his own food.

After dinner, I lay down on my bed, a blissful sigh escaping my lips. I feel content, my stomach full, when I remember Tikki. "Ah! I-I uh… do you think I could get a plate of cookies?" I say sheepishly.

"Can you really eat a full plate?" Adrien asks disbelievingly.

"Well… no. But the smell reminds me of ho-uh… well my _old _home. Plus, I usually had a plate in my room to snack on…" I say, hoping Adrien will believe me, for Tikki's sake. Well… it's not like I really lied… I did usually have a plate in my room, and the smell of cookies does remind me of my home-I mean… I don't know what I mean. I still think of the bakery as _home_, but this is where I live now.

"Oh, of course! I'll go get some now," Adrien says, before getting up. I smile gratefully at him, and then close my eyes as he leaves. I can't help but think I'm back in my room, with the feel of my soft bed under me, and then the rest of my bunk above me. The walls are even the same color. I sniffle slightly, remembering how I don't know if I'll ever go their again. Adrien re-enters, carrying a large plate of cookies, some so precariously balanced they look as though they will fall at any second.

"There. Does that work?" Adrien asks, setting the cookies on my desk.

"Yeah, thank you. Uh… d-do you mind if I spend the rest of the night by myself? It's been a long day, and I'm pretty tired," I say, looking down. I really don't want him to go, and being alone right now… well that's not what I really want. But Tikki needs to eat, and she's been starved long enough.

"Sure, Mari. I understand. Goodnight!"

I sigh quietly as Adrien leaves, and Tikki eagerly flies over to the plate of cookies. I change into some PJ's, and slide into bed, not bothering to brush my teeth. As I'm staring at the ceiling, I feel myself drifting off, hopefully into a peaceful slumber…

_Chapter 4 End_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't published in awhile, I got writer's block from a CERTAIN SOMEONE *cough cough* you know who you are *cough cough* :D**

**I tried for this chapter, I promise!**

**P.S. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters.**

\- Chapter 5 -

**Adrien**

I wake up to screaming.

"No-no! Maman! Papa! NO!" I hear Marinette's muffled cries from the door, and I'm immediately out of bed and running to her room. Bursting through the door, I quickly go to her bed and shake her slightly. She's reaching out in her sleep, tears streaming down her face as she calls out her for her parents.

"Marinette! Marinette, wake up!" I say, frantically trying to get her to snap out of it. "Marinette!"

She lets out one last desperate cry, before bolting upright. "A-adrien? Wha-what…?"

"You had a nightmare, but it's ok, I promise."

She touches her face, faintly noticing the dampness on her cheeks. "Oh…"

"Are you alright?" I ask, gently lifting her face so she sees mine.

"Y-yeah," she stammers out. "Uh-Adrien?"

"Mhmm?"

"Yo-you shirt not have! GAH! I mean-I mean-" she looks away, blushing furiously.

I look down, and blush myself as I realize I forgot to put a shirt on. "Ah… um… well… it was hot…" I mumble.

"Yeah, you really are," I hear her mutter.

"What was that?"

"GAH! NOTHING!" she says hurriedly.

"Whatever you say," I laugh.

She looks down, before sniffling. I wince, before saying, "Hey, you wanna talk about it?"

"I-I don't know if I _can_," she says. "I don't remember that much, and what I do I wish I had forgotten too."

"What happened that day? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'm guessing talking about it could help you, at least a little bit," I say, sitting down next to her.

"Well… we were driving to a fashion competition," she mumbles. "and as we were driving across an intersection, someone ran a red light… and… and-and m-my mom swerved to avoid, th-the-then-" she's cut off by her sobs. I pull her near me, and squeeze her shoulder affectionately.

"Shhh, it's ok," I murmur. "It's alright."

She just sobs harder, and buries her head in my bare shoulder. I feel a furious blush crawl up my neck, but I ignore it and continue to comfort her. Eventually, she quiets, though she's still sniffling. "A-adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can you stay in here tonight? Just until I fall asleep! I-I… I don't want to be alone…" she trails off, looking uncertain.

"Of course I'll stay with you if it means you feel better," I say. "Just let me grab a shirt first."

I wink, and Marinette goes scarlett. I laugh as I walk out and back to my room. A few minutes later I return to her room, and I plop onto the bed next to her. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she squeaks.

"Well… there's only one bed… and I'm not exactly going to just lay on the floor," I say with a light laugh. She blushes furiously.

"Y-yeah. Of course not!"

"Alright, scooch."

She slides over to one side of the large bed, and I lay down next to her. I can hear her let out a small sigh, before she turns to look at me.

"I-uh just wanted to say thanks. For everything," she mumbles. "And for helping me and all that."

"No problem! A princess like you deserves it," I say with a smirk.

"W-what?!" she sputters out. "P-princess?"

I mentally slap myself. _How could I be so stupid?! Only Chat calls her that, and right now I'm just Adrien! Crap, I hope she doesn't notice. _"I-uh, yeah! Princess, because… uh… because right now you're in a room fit for a princess! Which you clearly are and-" I'm cut off by her quiet snort of laughter. I blush as she continues to giggle.

"Whatever you say, Adrien," she says in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Marinette," I say, ignoring her snickering.

"Goodnight, Adrien~"

After Marinette falls asleep, I gently sit up. As I look over at her slumbering form, and can't help but notice how pretty she is. I start quietly getting up, when I hear her whimper. "N-no!" she murmurs in her sleep.

"Don't! D-don't leave me!"

I sigh, and sit back down, deciding it'll probably be better if I just stay for the night. _After all, the princess needs her beauty sleep. _I make myself comfortable, before shutting my eyes. Not two seconds later, and I'm asleep.

"Hey, kid! Kid, wake up!"

"Go away, Plagg," I groan.

"Shh! Don't wanna wake the princess," Plagg says, snickering to himself.

I look over to my side, and there she is. She looks so peaceful lying there, at much more ease than I've seen her since her parents died. I smile softly, and quietly get up before going over to find out what Plagg wants.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask once we're back in my room.

"I want cheese," Plagg states simply.

"I can't believe you!"

"Geez, it's not just that! You also have to get ready for school!"

"Oh, right."

"Just kidding, it's Sunday!" Plagg says, cackling evilly.

"PLAGG!" I yell, before quickly shutting my mouth once I remember Marinette is now across the hall from me. That just makes Plagg laugh even louder.

_~2 Hours Later~_

I enter Marinette's room once more, this time carrying a tray with her breakfast and mine on it. "Wake up sleepy-head!" I say cheerfully.

"5 more minutes," she says sleepily before shifting so she's facing away from me.

"Marinette, it's already 9:00am. Time to wake up! Come on, it's a beautiful day!" I say, trying to coax her up.

Sighing in defeat, Marinette slowly sits up and stretches. She perks up as she spots the tray in my hands. "Is that for me?" she says hopefully.

"You and me," I respond, sitting down next to her. "How'd you sleep last night?" I say casually.

At this, she blushes and looks away. "G-good," she mumbles. "Thanks."

"No problem," I say, smiling. "I'm glad I could help."

"Y-yeah!" she quickly shoves a croissant in her mouth. "Thish ish delishmous!" she says, her mouth still full. I have to stifle laughter by taking a bite of my own food.

_Chapter 5 End_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD I'M SORRY! I'm not going to bore you with the details of what happened, but all in all I've been having a rough time lately with my anxiety. I've also had a lot of trouble with procrastination, etc. etc. However, I've finally found it in me so that I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, though I doubt it's that good because I'm still fairly out of it atm. Thanks for reading, and thank you for being patient! I'll do my best to upload again soon~**

**P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters, for now… *evil XY laughter***

\- Chapter 6 -

**Marinette**

The next day, I once again wake up to Adrien bringing me breakfast. I can't help but smile, for he's just been so kind to me I think my heart will melt into a pile of goo. "So, you ready to go back to school?" Adrien asks, and I stiffen. I can already imagine everyone staring at me, pitying the poor girl who had just lost it all to one stupid car.

"Sc-school? So soon?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry but my father says you have to, but I could probably convince him not to if you wan-"

"No, no! That's alright! You've already done more than enough for me as it is, though… erm… I might need some help with stairs," I say sheepishly.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a repeat of Saturday," he says with a soft smile. My head perks up as I hear a knock on the door, and Nathalie's voice as she calls for Adrien and I to get ready. "I'll come get you when you're ready," Adrien says before leaving my room and giving me privacy to change.

"Oh, Tikki, what am I going to do?" I say as soon as the door shuts.

"Aw, Marinette… It'll be ok. Hey, look on the bright side, you'll get to see Alya and Nino again!" Tikki offers.

"I-I guess… it's just… I don't want to be _that _kid, if you know what I mean."

"Marinette, you could never be! You are strong, and we'll get through this together. It's only a little school, that's not so bad!"

"…sure." Letting out a small sigh, I shakily stand before grabbing my crutches and heading over to my dresser. Pulling out a simple outfit, I awkwardly get it on before hobbling over to the bathroom to do my teeth and hair. Brushing my teeth is rather hard, seeing as I only have one hand, but manageable. Hair, on the other hand, proves to be impossible. I let out a cry of frustration as my hair slips out for the billionth time, and end up just throwing the rubber band in anger. "Everything ok in there?" Adrien calls from the hallway.

"I-uh… yeah it's fine. I'm coming!" I shout, before turning and wobbling out into my room. Once I grab my bag, opening it to let Tikki fly in, I head out into the hallway. For a moment, Adrien just stares at me in shock.

"Y-you're hair looks nice," he murmurs. I feel startled, because for once I'm the one getting him tongue-tied. The satisfaction doesn't last long. As a manage to squeak out a thank you, I accidentally shift my weight to my bad leg, shooting pain up it. I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out, but the pain is clearly expressed on my face. Instantly, Adrien is by my side, helping to steady me before anything too bad can happen.

"Are you ok?" he asks, letting me lean on him.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. I just need to get used to walking again," I say, wincing.

"Well, if you're sure…" Adrien starts, looking uncertain. "If you want you can stay home, I can always convince my dad-"

"No no no, don't do that! It's ok! Really, I'm fine!" I say hurriedly.

"I-if you're sure," he responds.

"I'm sure!" I practically shout, and to prove it I start crutching past him down to the stairs. I'm about halfway there when Adrien catches my arm. Turning to face him, I'm caught off guard by his expression. It's full of worry and fear.

"Marinette, you don't need to do this," he pleads. "I… I can't see you get hurt more-" his voice breaks, and he looks away.

I feel my heart squeeze, and I carefully reach out to touch his arm reassuringly. "Adrien, it's alright. I'll be ok, I'm tougher than you think," the brief image of me swinging through Paris flashes through my head, "but if it helps, the moment I need to you can take me ba-home. Yeah, home." I fumble on the last word, feeling foreign in my mouth.

I can tell he doesn't like it, but he nods anyway and releases me so I can continue. As we reach the top of the stairs, I feel my chest tighten with fear. _What if I really _can't _do this? _I think. _What if I fall, what if something goes wrong, what if… what if… _

I shake my head, clearing those dark thoughts. Steeling my resolve, I take the first step down the stairs. Feeling nothing wrong, I continue cautiously. I can tell Adrien is hovering nearby, ready to catch me if I fall, and I feel gratitude flood through me. He has been so kind and supportive through this, and I feel all the closer to him for it. With each step down the stairs, I feel a piece of my confidence return with it. By the time we reach the bottom, I'm grinning widely.

"I did it!" I exclaim happily.

Adrien returns my smile easily. "Yeah, you did."

…

When we arrive at school, Adrien graciously holds the car door open for me. I flash him a grateful smile as I clamber out of the car.

"Thanks," I say while leaning against the door so I can pull out my crutches.

"No problem, I'm at you're service!" he replies, pulling into a mock bow.

I can't help but laugh at his silly antics, and he grins up at me in response. "Alright, we should get to school before we're late again," I note, still smiling.

Without missing a beat, Adrien shuts the car door and waves his bodyguard goodbye before coming up to escort me inside. However, as we're going up the stairs, Chloe comes in and promptly attaches herself to Adrien, shoving me aside in the process. I stumble, losing my balance, and feel myself starting to fall. My breath hitches as fear courses through me, and I involuntarily close my eyes. However, instead of being met with cold, hard cement, I'm cradled by warm and caring arms. "Are you alright?"

I tentatively open my eyes, and find myself staring up at Adrien. I nod shakily, and he helps me back on my feet, pulling my crutches into a better position so I can stand by myself. As soon as he's sure I'm alright, he whirls to face Chloe. "Chloe, you've got to be more careful! You could've hurt Marinette more, or worse! You can't just be so careless, so _selfish!_"

Chloe visibly flinches backwards at the word, and pouts at him. "Aw, Adrikin's I didn't mean to! I just didn't see her, that's all!"

I strain to hear as Adrien mutters under his breath, then turns back to me. "Ignore her. Let's just go to class, ok? It'd be best to not be late again."

I nod, and hobble past as quickly as I can, though I can hear Chloe snickering at my expense. Adrien silences her with a look. I ignore her, and just continue to class. I feel more of my confidence return as I'm able to make it up all the stairs with minimal issues, and eventually make it into the classroom. As I walk in with Adrien behind me, I can feel people staring at me. Blushing self-consciously, I look away. However, I feel a soft hand on my cheek, and when I look up Adrien is meeting my eyes. I blush even harder. "Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine. If it helps, you can sit with me today," he offers.

"S-s-sure!" I sputter out.

"Miss, Marinette needs to sit with me today," Adrien quickly explains to the teacher. "She's been through a lot of trauma, and I think it would really just help her stay calm."

"Of course Marinette can sit with you. I hope she gets better soon! Speaking of, class, please welcome back Marinette!"

I'm horrified. Now I _know _the class is staring at me, all of it, if they weren't before. Alya, of course, is clapping loudly along with Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Mylene while the rest of the class claps politely. I feel gratitude, and warm knowing people actually care. I know it's silly to think they wouldn't, but when I walked in… When I look around the classroom more, though, I can see a few people who aren't clapping. Chloe, for one, and… Lila. I can't _stand _that girl. I swear she's the devil reincarnated to make my life a living hell. I awkwardly shuffle into Nino's normal spot after that torture is over, and Adrien slides in gracefully next to me. I know Alya and Nino won't mind, they love sitting together anyway, so I feel nothing but happiness as I look at the boy next to me. My eyes glaze over, and I drift off into some far away fantasy realm. Here, Adrien and I are married with three kids - Emma, Hugo, and Louis - as well as our pet hamster and- "AKUMA!" someone screeches.

I'm jerked back to reality harshly at this, one where I'm not married to Adrien, have no kids, no pet. Sighing, I get up to run off and transform when I very quickly realize I still have some trouble moving faster that a slug. I hobble as fast as I can, but I don't even make it to the door when a loud _BAM!_ sounds nearby. I look up to see the wall to outside has been shattered, and there, standing in the opening, is the Akuma.

_Chapter 6 End_


End file.
